1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp of projector type, which is adapted to emit a light distribution pattern having one or more cutoff lines and a light distribution pattern for overhead sign, forward of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp of such projector type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-21463). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle headlamp will be described. The conventional vehicle headlamp is a headlamp in which part of reflection light from a reflector is shaded by means of a shade, a light distribution pattern having cutoff lines is formed by means of the remaining reflection light having passed through the shade, and part of the remaining reflection light having passed through the shade is reflected on a light reception face for overhead sign to thereby form a light distribution pattern for overhead sign.
In the light distribution pattern for overhead sign, which is emitted from such a vehicle headlamp of projection type, it is necessary that light be distributed to a predetermined point in a state in which the light is transversely spread.
As described above, in such a vehicle headlamp of projection type, there is a problem that it is necessary that light be distributed to a predetermined point in a state in which the light is transversely spread.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-described problem that it is necessary that light be distributed to a predetermined point in a state in which the light is transversely spread.